This invention generally relates to convertible tops for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a convertible top that is stored in the rear passenger compartment of a vehicle.
Quite often, convertible vehicles are designed by adapting stock, hard top vehicles to accommodate a basic convertible top design. Accordingly, convertible design often requires extensive redesigning of stock suspension systems, passenger compartments, trunk compartments, etc. These design changes often involve undesirable trade-offs in order to accommodate a convertible top assembly and a tonneau for storing the convertible top. In fact, for some vehicles the trade-offs may be too great to permit an efficient convertible design. For example, with a unibody type construction, the rear suspension often utilizes struts that extend upwardly, well into portions of the body traditionally used for a tonneau space. Hence, when converting a unibody type construction to a convertible vehicle, it is often necessary to completely redesign the rear suspension system.
Another disadvantage of converting a stock vehicle to a convertible vehicle is the loss of trunk and passenger space. Traditional convertible designs require a dedicated tonneau for storing the convertible top in its lowered storage position. This tonneau is usually located between the rear seats and the trunk causing a loss of storage space and/or passenger space. Such losses are often an unacceptable trade-off in exchange for the sporty look of a convertible vehicle, particularly in compact vehicles. Moreover, the tonneau requires a separate cover or boot to conceal the folded top in its lowered storage position.
In order to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages, the convertible top of the present invention is provided. This convertible top utilizes a number of unique concepts that not only reduce the above mentioned negative trade-offs, but also enhance the sporty look and utility of the convertible vehicle. Furthermore, the present invention accomplishes this without modifying the underlying design of the hard top, stock vehicle. For example, the convertible top of the present invention does not require a tonneau. Thus, this convertible top can be utilized without modifying the rear suspension, the rear seats or the trunk of the vehicle. Rather, the convertible top of the present invention is collapsed and lowered into a storage position within the rear passenger compartment. In addition, a portion of the convertible top serves as an integral cover that conceals the convertible top within the rear passenger compartment, thereby giving the vehicle the appearance of a two-seater or roadster.
One embodiment of the convertible top of the present invention utilizes a plurality of rigid panels that serve this dual purpose of covering portions of the entire passenger compartment in a raised operative position, while covering the rear passenger compartment in a lowered storage position. By using rigid panels, the show surface of the cover can be matched to the vehicle show surface to enhance its appearance as a roadster. These rigid panels also provide the structure necessary for the convertible top to support components such as dome lights, overhead consoles and/or sunroofs, and to provide a three-dimensional contour to the exterior surface of the vehicle.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.